


It's Enough To Be Better

by secondstar



Category: London Spy
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's life was a mess and he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough To Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> Obsessed. I've watched the first episode three times, and this had to happen, more will happen. There is eight months of happy sex to be written about these two, okay? Okay. 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @attoliancrown.
> 
> unbeta'd because I'm impatient.

They were worlds apart. At least that’s what it felt like, from the way that Alex held himself, to the way he dressed, his accent, how meticulous he was with everything he did. Danny wasn’t the same as he was, not even close. Danny’s life was a mess and he knew it. He smoked like a chimney, his flat was a wreck, and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t help but feel like he was lacking in something. 

Danny straightened his shoulders, tilting his head as he looked himself over. He was lean, skinny with hardly any definition at all to his muscles, much unlike Alex who was so fit that Danny could wank thinking about him. He’d never really put himself down about the way he looked, not ever having a problem picking anyone up at the club because he had a certain look about him. 

Alex was different, though. Danny wanted to be something worth wanting, someone worth having. So he shaved, he attempted to do something with his hair. He even flossed before their date. 

Of course, he’d fucked things up anyways by letting Alex see his face fall when he looked at the prices. Danny blanched at the price that he’d normally pay for two or three meals. 

“I’ll pay,” Alex said, with his tie and suit, his perfect hair and lips that made Danny bite his own worryingly. 

“It’s alright,” Danny said, forcing a smile. It would be alright. 

Danny was confused by Alex’s handshakes. It was something he did, like he didn’t know any other sign of affection. They fumbled over each other as Danny, used to kisses on the cheek or mouth, wasn’t sure what to do with the stilted standoffish behavior. 

The first time they kissed, Danny initiated it. It was short, close lipped, but wet. Danny closed his eyes, hoping to remember it as Alex stood perfectly still, unsure of what to do. Smiling, Danny took Alex’s hand and put them on his waist as Danny cupped Alex’s face with his own hands, kissing him again, this time more boldly. When Alex opened his mouth, allowing Danny access, he breathed him in, pressing their bodies together. 

There was nothing more to it as they stood there, innocently kissing in a way that Danny hadn’t done in a very, very long time. It reminded him of his youth, of a time before drugs and sex, before regrets. He didn’t want to regret Alex; didn’t think he would as they kissed until their lips were numb and swollen, fists clenched in their shirts. 

Alex stopped trying to shake Danny’s hand, but did nothing else in public instead. Kissing was for behind closed doors, holding hands was unheard of. They spent most of their time together at Danny’s, despite Alex having the nice, posh flat. Danny didn’t mind, since his flat was where he felt at home. 

“I’m ready,” Alex said, his eyes cast away from Danny’s as they lay in bed. Danny wasn’t sure that Alex was, but he wouldn’t voice his concerns, not when he’d wanted Alex the moment he saw him running, when he’d wiped his tears away. 

Danny took his time readying Alex, slicking up his fingers, opening him up slowly. He kissed Alex’s bare shoulder as he groaned at the intrusion, not used to it the same way that Danny was. Danny shut his eyes as he pushed back dark thoughts that threatened to emerge from the depths of his mind, instead concentrating on the feel of Alex beneath him, of the sounds he made with each thrust of his fingers as he worked him open. 

“Relax,” Danny reminded him, his lips brushing over Alex’s cheek bone, finding his mouth. Alex bit down on his lip as Danny slid in a third finger against the two he’d been using. 

“Damn,” Alex said, gritting his teeth as they pressed their foreheads together. “That’s a stretch.” Danny couldn’t help but smile at his innocence, knowing that he’d be Alex’s first everything had his heart swelling. He wanted it to be good for him; didn’t want it to hurt. 

“You’re almost ready,” Danny assured him, fingering him until two fingers slid easily in and out. He even watched as his fingers disappeared into Alex, Danny’s mouth hanging open at the sight, his own cock hard between his legs. 

When he rolled on the condom, he didn’t think about his past, about who he used to be. Instead, he thought about Alex, who had nothing else to base this experience off of, who trusted Danny. As Danny slid into him slowly, clinging to Alex as he began to move, Alex cried out, his hands grabbing onto Danny’s ass and gripping it tight. Danny grunted, moving against him, amazed at the fact that Alex met him thrust for thrust, moving with him. They kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths as Danny’s hands roamed over Alex’s abs, his biceps, his own cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, the bed banging against the wall, their choked sobs crying out into the otherwise empty flat. 

Danny came with Alex’s name on his lips. 

Afterwards, they laid there, with Alex’s arms wrapped around Danny. His hands trailed over Danny’s body, his eyes following. He looked at Danny in a while that made his face redden, unlike anyone had really ever looked at him before: like he mattered. Danny’s thumb moved across Alex’s lips before he kissed him, their eyes shutting. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alex said honestly. Danny couldn’t help but believe him, only because no one had said it to him with such earnest, like they couldn’t believe they were saying it. Danny looked Alex in the eye, trying not to tear up because of emotions coming to the surface. Alex couldn’t know how much such a simple sentence meant to Danny. 

“You are, too,” Danny said, fingers raking through his own hair as his leg draped over Alex’s. He brushed his nose against Alex’s, seeking out his mouth again. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Alex kissed Danny’s lips, his nose, his cheek, his chin, until he made his way down Danny’s neck, his hands grabbing Danny’s ass and squeezing it like he couldn’t stop himself from touching him everywhere, mapping out every inch of him with his mouth. 

“And I you,” Alex said, his deep voice making Danny shiver as he was rolled over onto his back. Alex’s hand trailed down Danny’s stomach, making his chest heave under Alex’s gaze. “We’ve all the time in the world.” 

Danny grinned, reaching out for Alex. They were from different worlds, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t fit together perfectly. Alex laid down over Danny, kissing him again, smiling against his lips. Perfect.


End file.
